prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Precurefans11
Welcome Hello, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Siren page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 01:18, August 16, 2011 please no speculation I'm sorry but could you please keep the speculation to the talk pages? There is no real proof that Ako is muse and as a matter of fact I think that rumor is 100% false. I may be wrong but for now I'd rather just keep talking about it until an official Toei reveal. Shadowneko 12:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) hi and to answer your question Personally I do not use any streaming websites to watch Pretty Cure episodes(save Crunchyroll once or twice). I download all of my episodes from Curecom, Doremi Fansubs, Pretty Cure Splash Subs and the #precure IRC chat. I did watch a few episodes of Futari wa Pretty Cure on Crunchyroll but whoever did them did not do a very good job(but these are the official Toei subs). You can find links to this stuff on my user page and I recommend Icechat for a free IRC client(the Java version/Mibbit doesn't allow downloading from the file bot). Also some links require Bittorrent but it's easy enough to get a client for that. Shadowneko 12:00, October 4, 2011 (UTC) please learn to sign your name on talk pages This really annoys the heck out of me because none of you can seem to do this very simple thing. You keep leaving comments with no indication of who wrote it. Please look at this and sign you name next time: [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadowneko/how_to_sign_you_name How to sign your name] Shadowneko 12:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) to clarify a few things I don't read JP but Cure Misa does. I ment that she(Cure Misa) probably read the site full of JP previews and posted her own version. For now since 35 does not air until Sunday(Saturday here if you're going for the international dateline and live in the US) I've now just turned the summary into an invisible comment. Shadowneko 13:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) time for a wiki code lesson I just used the comment tag like this: . It's usually used by creators to explain what stuff is for or how to use it. Shadowneko 12:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) why do you ask? I have the power to grant admin rites but I probably won't do it. How I became admin is I asked the main wika admins to adopt this wiki when the previous admin went MIA for months. The most I might go for is to give someone bureaucrat rites to delete things but it'd have to be a really active contributor that I trust. Shadowneko 13:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm still kinda the skeptic The name seems to have some legitimacy(toy adds??) but as it can't be totally proven I won't allow pages for it yet. It was the same thing with Cure Beat and Cure Muse...I wasn't allowing any speculation on their identities on the main pages. However blog posts and talk pages are fun places to talk stuff over and as long as something remains unconfirmed that's exactly where it's gonna stay. It's basically a rule of all fact-based wikis and one I really have to enforce no matter how unpopular or unfair it seems. Shadowneko 12:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Hey~ I know you from youtube!!! Remember me singing English fandubs? P.S. i'm from HK lets hold off on the episode page on smile for now I'm gonna delete that as we have no titles. If you can get at least the title for episode one I'll call it a stub and we can just keep adding to it. That's how the one for Suite started so that's my rule. Shadowneko 20:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) www.wireclub.com not sure if the old admin is still here I haven't seen Penamesolen in a year or so. I'm not sure if you'll get any answers but if it's admin stuff I can help. Shadowneko 13:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) not really I'd rather you didn't post that game footage. It's not against the rules but it really doesn't fit with the wiki unless you wana make an article about the game itself. Shadowneko 15:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I think we can be friends :) Hi! I am Curenatsuki! Well, I just wanted to say you and me are about the same age... so we may be able to talk sometimes... i also love cure muse! i admire your taste of cures! (hehe...) Curenatsuki (talk) 13:53, August 23, 2012 (UTC)